Different Kind
by 80Blood08
Summary: When I was alive my life hadn't been the greatest, but when the world ended and the dead raised I tried to kill myself and died. I know how they are, the walkers, but when I woke up as a walker I was different than them. I'm a walker that's different than them and I'm different from the living humans, I'm a different kind.
1. Prologue

AN-So this is my new story and I'm going to finish Diary of a Killer and C.P. later on when I find that flash drive I talked about on my profile. I'm sorry if it sucks and also in the prologue which is what you are about to read I had really tired to set up a little background knowledge about Jessie Lily Killer and about what is going on in her life before and after. I hope you enjoy and on with the story.

Prologue~

My parents had always hated me, for what reason I don't really know. My mother being a woman who, "worked the streets", and came home high on drugs. My father he was an alcoholic, a really bad one and he would come home with a woman under his shoulder, my mother never paying enough attention to notice. Every time he brought another woman home they would come and make fun of my average body and when I talked back to them I would get a beating from him while she just laugh. My mother liked to sometimes bring home some of her, "guy friends", and she would allow them to do whatever they wanted to do to me and she would just watch while drinking wine. I never told my sister or any of my friends because nothing would change, because they just don't understand what is happening.

The world ended on a rainy Monday and it was also my birthday. The school bell rang out and kids rushed out of the building and I walked slowly just like I always did. When I arrived at the doors I leave the school through I didn't open them I just stood there stunned at what I saw. Kids and parents were screaming and running away from zombies who were trying to eat their flesh and as I watched a smile made its way across my lips. I shouldn't be smiling I always told myself, but I couldn't help it, I always was dreaming for the world to end this way and it finally did. My friends, my peers, my teachers, my principals, my family everyone I knew were dying in front of me and around me and I smiled that's just how sick I was back then. Though some could argue about how if I was sick or if I was human yet they shouldn't, I wasn't worth it after all.

When I died it was quick and practically pain-less since I didn't get bit or scratched, I just killed myself. I had slit my wrists, my ankles, and my neck and died choking on my own blood. At first it was like falling through my life re-watching everything that has happened in my life and I fell on the ground. I had looked around to a burning red to my right and burning white to my left. I choose the white to my left and soon awoke as a walker, but different. I looked around to see a group of people and they were staring at me very happy and it made me wonder why they were and who are they. The one question that wouldn't just leave my mind was how can I even be alive.

AAN-Well thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Also, bleeders if you do have any new ideas for me just PM me and I'll write it. Well 'till next my bleeders.


	2. Chapter 1 Terminus

AN-Hey bleeders I'm back with the very first chapter of my newest story I really hope you like it. Also, for this story it's going to be the prologue and 10 chapters do you think I can do it? It doesn't really matter, but I'm just challenging myself to see if I can write the whole story with such a small amount of chapters. Well I'll stop now and let you read the story hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 ~ Terminus ~

My first month in Terminus was crazy and hectic after all they had to make room for their new research project. That's what I became and they did tests on me and all kinds of things' to try and figure out why I am the way I am. What I am is dead, but still have human traits and they believe what I am is the start of a new race. The people of Terminus believe if they can get more _THINGS _like me they can control anyone and everyone. The way they want to gain more of my race though is too horrible for me to do.

The second month of me being in Terminus was worse than the first. After I told them I would not ever consider making more people into a race like me. They were angry and starved me saying they would give me food and water if I went through with their plan. I would never though they are very persistent people, but god damn it! Why won't they understand I'm not going to hurt innocent people just for their own good. I have my own and I'm not going around killing people for it.

The third month had gone by slowly and I felt like I was decaying more and more each day. They still hadn't fed me and my stomach has been protesting about not having food. Whenever I started to feel like I was decaying I was also having this craving feeling. What I was craving was human flesh and I knew I should feel disgusted for craving it, but I never could since every time I did the craving would get stronger. Also, my sanity, from being locked-up in this room they put me in, has been slowly chipping away and I may soon go insane.

The fourth month I finally cracked and gave into their plan on how to create more of me. The plan was for me to feed on them for awhile and then let them come back and see what happens. I always' ate to much of the person to cause it where only the head was left and there was no use in seeing if it was going to be like me. They had me try it on animals too, but I knew from the very beginning of trying it wasn't going to work, but I kept quiet and continued to eat. The people they gave me were always' the ones who were drawled in with the signs they set-up. They would be put into a train cart where Mary would take me to feed on them and that's how I met the survivors of Atlanta.

AAN-I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas please tell me. Well see you bleeders.


End file.
